1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video signal recording/ reproducing apparatus for recording video signals on a recording medium such as a magnetic tape and reproducing the recorded video signals, and more particularly to a video signal recording/reproducing apparatus for recording and reproducing video signals separated into 2-channel component signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The so-called 2-channel component video cassette recorders (VCRs) for industrial or broadcasting use have been known such as M-format VCRs and .beta.CAM VCRs, which are shown in, for example, the Japanese technical magazine "Broadcasting Technology", Vol. 35, No. 10 (October 1982), pp. 872-890. The 2-channel component VCR records on a magnetic tape 2-channel component signals separated from a video signal, and reproduces the recorded signals from the magnetic tape. The 2-channel component signals are generally a luminance signal and a chrominance signal (which is composed, for example, of time-base compressed two chrominance difference signals).
The 2-channel component signals are respectively subjected to frequency-modulations to be converted to frequency-modulated (FM) luminance and chrominance signals. The FM luminance and chrominance signals are respectively amplified and recorded on a magnetic tape via luminance and chrominance signal recording heads. The recorded FM luminance and chrominance signals are respectively reproduced from the magnetic tape via luminance and chrominance signal reproducing heads (which are usually the same as the recording heads), amplified, and subjected to frequency-demodulations to be reconverted to the original 2-channel component signals.
The 2-channel component VCR has such a problem that crosstalk will occur between the FM luminance and chrominance signals, especially at the high-gain recording and reproduced signal amplifiers, the rotary transformers and the magnetic heads. The crosstalk appears as beats in the reproduced picture on the display screen, resulting in degradation of the reproduced picture.
Conventional methods to solve this problem are (1) to provide short-circuit rings between each adjacent two rotary transformers and (2) to dispose the adjacent magnetic heads to be apart by 3-5 mm from each other. However, the above method 1) increases cost because the number of slots of the rotary transformers increases. The above method (2) reduces the recording density because the video tracks are apart by 3-5 mm from each other, and also reduces the correlation of time-base error between the two channels. Another conventional method to shield the magnetic heads also increases cost.